In recent years, theoretical and experimental work in the use of microphone arrays have received increased interest. For example, microphone arrays can be used in audio processing tasks such as speech enhancement, denoising, interference rejection, de-reverberation, and acoustic echo cancellation. While audio processing performance may be improved by increasing the number of microphones, practical uses of large microphone arrays are often limited. For example, technological advancements enable the production of integrated microphone arrays with low cost microphones. However, in general, the overall cost of processing the large amounts of audio data captured by microphone arrays can be prohibitively high due to the time expended in transmitting the large number of audio signals to a central processing location and in the cost of computational resources used to process the audio signals at the central location. Developers and users of microphone arrays continue to seek systems and methods that improve processing audio data generated by microphone arrays.